Evil Buu
ブウ （ ） |RomName = Majin Bū (Junsui Aku) |AniName = Evil Buu |MangaName = Evil Djinn Boo |AltName = Majin Buu (Pure Evil)Dragon Ball chapter 485, "Two Boos?!"Daizenshuu 4, 1995''Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Pure Evil Buu"DBCh485" Grey Buu Boo/Buu Skinny BuuDragon Ball'' chapter 507, "Boos Inside Boo" Bad Buu |Appears in = |manga debut = "The Creature of Wrath" |anime debut = "The Evil of Men" |Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = May 8th, Age 774 |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Evil Buu Good Buu Innocent Buu Super Buu Kid Buu }} ブウ （ ）|''Majin Bū (Junsui Aku)|lit. "Demon Person Boo (Pure Evil)"}} was a tall, thin, gray, emaciated creature which appeared after Majin Buu dispelled the evil from his body. Overview Evil Buu represents the dark side of Majin Buu and possesses the bulk of their power, a result of Majin Buu's anger becoming more than he could resist until he expelled it as Evil Buu. This explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the fat Majin Buu. The pure evil Majin Buu is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel (except for him having a dark blue cape where Good Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab gray), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech compared to the Good Buu who is incredibly fat. In the ''Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Evil Buu's appearance changes so that the colors of his skin and clothes match Good Buu's. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Fusion Saga Once he emerges from the puff of smoke in the air after Buu expelled his inner evil, Evil Buu immediately proceeds to mercilessly eliminate the crazed gunman Van Zant in the mountains. He then battles against Good Buu, with the evil incarnation quickly gaining the upper hand, with Good Buu being unable to land a hit. After dominating the battle, he consumes Good Buu after reflecting an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. Evil Buu then eats the chocolate Good Buu, causing them to re-fuse, this time with the evil on the outside instead of the inside, resulting in Super Buu, while uttering a maniacal laugh while steam was expelled from his body, when transforming. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Evil Buu makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT during the Baby Saga. He is seen in a flashback before Good Buu and Uub fuse to create Majuub. Power ;Manga and Anime It is stated that as the embodiment of Buu's concentrated wrath, Evil Buu is stronger than Good Buu (in his initial appearance), who only possess sweetness and not the power of rage. When Innocent Buu split the majority of the power went to Evil Buu. Thanks to this, Evil Buu easily defeats Good Buu with just a few blows, and then manages to blow back his Chocolate Beam with his breath alone. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Beatdown''' – A heavy punch to the face used against Good Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Only used in the anime, during his fight against Good Buu. *'Dark Energy' – A powerful energy wave attack only used in the anime, during his fight against Good Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Gut Implosion' – A Heavy Finish used against Good Buu, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Guilty Flash' – Evil Buu charges up an energy sphere created from ki and then fires it in the form of a large reddish-orange energy wave. He used the attack to kill Van Zant, destroying the entire mountain the gunman was on as well. *'Super Kamehameha' – Evil Buu uses the Super Kamehameha during his fight against Majin Buu in the anime. He also uses it in video games, where it has a pink/white color. *'Super Breath' – Evil Buu used Majin Buu's Super Breath to counter the Transfiguration Beam onto Majin Buu himself before absorbing him and transforming into Super Buu. Named Mystic Breath in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. **'Flame Shower Breath' – A more powerful version of the Super Breath. It was created for the video games, and it is displayed as white in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Upon contact with an eventual opponent, the flame creates an explosion. *'Super Explosive Wave' – An attack also only used in the video games. To perform it, Evil Buu crosses his arms over his chest at crouches slightly. Then an electric aura will surround him and, after a few seconds, he unleashes all his energy at once by spreading his arms and legs out, thus creating a destructive, pink energy wave around himself that obliterates anything in its path. Evil Buu might use it as a shield from incoming fire, or for destroying his opponents. *'Antenna Beam' – An attack fired from the antenna on his head, displaying a pink electrifying beam that, upon impact, paralyzes the opponent for a short amount of time. Evil Buu uses this in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms and fusions Super Buu , also called ブウ （ ）|''Majin Bū (Aku)}}, is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Dragon Team, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. However the absorption of Good Buu causes his manner of speech to revert as a side effect of the absorption (as he gains Good Buu's manner of speaking) though it improves as Super Buu absorbs others along with his intelligence and personality traits. It should be noted that Super Buu is essentially the reverse of Innocent Buu, as his evil traits (embodied by Evil Buu) are dominate in Super Buu, while in Innocent Buu the goodness of Grand Supreme Kai (embodied by Good Buu) is dominate. Video Game Appearances *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Buu's story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Evil Buu is represented as Super Buu in cutscenes and portrayed by Super Buu with an alternate purple skin color as Majin Buu's final opponent in the game. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kozo Shioya *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Brian Dobson **Funimation dub: Justin Cook, Josh Martin (Budokai Tenkaichi series) *Latin American Spanish dub Mario Sauret (DBZ), Marcos Patiño (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima **Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique *Hungarian dub: Levente Kárpáti *Catalan dub: Antoni Forteza Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Evil Buu vs. Good Buu Trivia *Evil Buu's voice is high-pitched in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi; this is fixed later on. However, he still only yells and grunts in the Budokai Tenkaichi series despite being able to speak in the series. **On a side note, in the remastered release of the Fusion saga, the vocal effect to make his voice sound deeper was removed. *Evil Buu is the only Buu form to refer to himself with correct grammar (without the absorption of Piccolo). He says "I'm Majin Buu" instead of "Me Majin Buu" or simply "Buu" like the other forms. This could possibly mean that he is the most intelligent of Buu's four main forms. *Theoretically, Evil Buu and Kid Buu are the same being, as Kid Buu represents the pure Evil Buu (without Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, and the fat Majin Buu/Supreme Kais). *He is the only form of Buu not to display any stretching of his body parts in the manga/anime; however, he has this ability in video games. Also, while still having a pink aura, Evil Buu is the only incarnation of Buu to not have pink skin. *Evil Buu is also the only form of Buu to not have the Transfiguration Beam. *An image depicting the Organization of Babidi in Daizenshuu 4 shows an alternately colored version of Evil Buu with pink skin and red eyes, the same color as the other Buus on that image. The other pictures in that specific section of the Daizenshuu are all colored in pink/red and black and white tones, including members of the Ginyu Force. *Evil Buu is also depicted with pink skin in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. *Along with his good counterpart, Evil Buu is one of the first Majins known to have been created via fission. In Dragon Ball Online, it is revealed that Good Buu himself would later use fission to create a female companion named Miss Buu whom along Good Buu (who became Mr. Buu), went on to become the preverbal Adam and Eve of the Majin race. In Xenoverse 2, in an alternate timeline Majin Buu creates the Majin family via fission instead. However, these fissions are not evil due to Good Buu's pure heart. Gallery See also *Evil Buu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Evil Boo ca:Buu Dolent Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Shapeshifters